Melted Ice
by FantasyChic
Summary: AU What if someone different was behind the mask, Zoom's obsession with Caitlin explained, Barry wears Pokemon boxers, Cisco is scared of Lenny and Oliver and Thea discover Family. Dead people alive. SnowStorm, KillerStorm, Hunter/Caitlin Cisco/Lisa Thea/Roy Wally/Jese.


Caitlin looked up as Barry entered the lab with Zooms masked prisoner, he looked worse than her. Of course he did he had been held captive for months, by Jay. No not Jay she had to remind herself Hunter. Caitlin could not stand to say that either, that made him sound like he was actually a person. A person who cared for others, the person who had cared for her or pretended to anyway. Zoom. Yes, that was better Zoom was the name of a monster like he was. Zoom had almost made her forget late hours in the lab, a warm smile, and warm hazel eyes. Almost.

"Come on guys, lets you our POW is." Caitlin was forced to get up out of the little dark corner that she had hidden herself in as soon as she had made it out of CCPD.

"Jackson…uh could help, please?" Barry had had several failed attempts in trying to remove the mask. Then apparently just realizing that they had a mechanic with them he finally conceded the tools to Jax.

"Sure man." Jax replied glee on his face at finding something the he could do wonderfully well, but that Barry was hopeless at. The mysterious captive had tried to speak, but the mask prevented him from being heard. Jax and Martin were here to celebrate the defeated Vandal Savage, and help them with Metapocalypse in any way that they can. Stein had also brought Clarissa, stating that she was safest here at S.T.A.R LABS. Jefferson, unlike Barry had no problem dismantling the mask. Though she was not expecting the face behind it. Yes, it was full of dirt and scars and there was no smile. No warmth in his hazel eyes.

"Ronald." Stein gasped with surprise. Caitlin could only stare as the mask previewed light brown hair, light brown hair. It was all surreal, like re watching a movie that she had not watched in a long time and had almost forgotten. No, she had almost forgotten almost moved on. She had almost forgotten Ronnie Raymond

"Who is Ronald?" He looked at the old man who had cold him that. Did he know him, his face did remind him of someone. Every face in here gave him vertigo, well not every face. He did not get that feeling from looking at the boy who had freed him from his mask.

"That's you dude, well what Stein calls you." A guy with long stringy black hair cried out with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you talking about, who the hell's Stein?" Cisco was so happy to have Ronnie back again, that he barely heard what he said. When Cisco and Caitlin had first lost Ronnie they were crippled with misery, like their whole world had fallen apart. Cisco was also riddled with guilt. Then they had by some wonderful miracle they had gotten him back, both he and Caitlin had found their place in the world again, only to lose Ronnie afterwards. Cisco had resented Caitlin afterwards. How could she so easily forget Ronnie, but him on the back burner? And for Jay no less. That was like trading in a Porsche for a dull Pickup truck. And now when they finally had Ronnie back, he did not remember them, it stung.

"So you don't recognize anyone. What is your name" Barry said with a nervous laugh. It was funny Caitlin supposed, the universes joke on her. Caitlin refused to let herself fall for it again.

"I know her, but-"

"Wait, you remember Caitlin?" Barry asked Ronnie

"Caitlin." The way he said her name sent shivers down Caitlin's spine, it also brought back memories of every night that they had ever spent together.

"Yes I do, but your hair-"

"What is wrong with my hair?" Caitlin said, well not that anyone could blame her she had just escaped from a psychopath after all. The others watched this exchange between her and Ronnie like a tennis match, finally Barry stepped between them.

"Ronnie, how did Zoom-" Ronnie abruptly stood, suddenly encased in light blue fire, his shirt burned of exposing thousands of deep scars that would make Oliver envious. His eyes were now fully dark blue almost black. Caitlin could see that his vein were transparent through his skin and that they were now electric blue, like Zooms lightning, and in the centre of his chest were the FIRESTORM core had once been was a deep hole filled with even more blue lightning that was crackling and a sound like thunder, was that his heart. Ronnie shot electric blue lightning at Barry.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME, I AM STORM!" Barry was in too much sock to do more than stare and got hit with the lightning, but when it came in contact with him it took liquid form and sat his suit on fire. They did not call him the Flash for nothing, Barry quickly took of his suite, and was left in nothing but his boxers. Under different circumstances, Caitlin might have found it funny that the flash wore Pokémon boxer, but they were in trouble.

Ronnie had destroyed the lab, Jax was trapped under a desk martin was hurt and Clarisa was leaning over him. Joe and Iris had to pull Wally done to keep him from doing something stupid. Jesse was trying in vain to keep an unconscious Harry from blast of lightning that Barry tried to avoid. Barry was fast but he could not keep fighting in his underwear, Caitlin had to do something before Ronnie landed a lucky shot. Caitlin spied a tranquiliser gun, if she could just get past Ronnie to get it. Cisco had managed to get over the shock of his friends fighting and Barry's underwear choice, he looked at Caitlin. Cisco had noticed her eying the guns.

"I will distract him, you shoot him.' Before Caitlin could ask how, Cisco shot a blast at Ronnie and knocked him away from Barry, who was trying to keep him away from the Wests. Ronnie went flying and landed on top of Jax who had managed to throw the table of him.

"Cait, hurry!" Cisco said frantically. Caitlin sprinted to the guns on the wall and shot at Ronnie, it got him on the back. Ronnie turned to Caitlin and she gasped, his eyes were the eyes of a killer her Ronnie was gone.


End file.
